


Between Floors

by Darit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Xiukai - Freeform, adopted plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darit/pseuds/Darit
Summary: Jongin gostava de observar o mundo através da sua janela, naquele apartamento em que dividia com a mãe no vigésimo quinto andar, ele também gostava de desperdiçar bastante tempo em suas redes sociais e cuidando de Letícia, sua samambaia de estimação e tudo isso estaria ok, se Jongin não tivesse que entregar, desesperadamente, o seu trabalho de conclusão de curso que ele não conseguia terminar. Como se a situação já não estivesse problemática o suficiente, seus vizinhos decidiram reformar a casa e tudo que Jongin escutava o dia inteiro era o barulho irritante de reforma. Cansado e sem mais alternativas, ele decide procurar Minseok, o simpático sindico do seu prédio para falar sobre a situação, ele só não esperava que a solução proposta pelo mesmo, fosse dificultar ainda mais a sua vida.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Leticia

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, eu ADOTEI um plot no exolxprompts e agora que consegui escrever o primeiro capitulo, só queria postar de uma vez. Pra quem tiver curiosx, vou deixar o link para o plot que adotei com todas as informações:  
> https://twitter.com/exolxprompts/status/1339365807508348929?s=08

Jongin gostava de observar da janela do seu quarto, ali de cima, do vigésimo quinto andar, naquele apartamento de dois quartos que dividia com a mãe, a vista era sempre surpreendente e mesmo que às vezes o assustasse um pouco, ele gostava de se perder nos pontinhos que se movimentavam lá embaixo também, como se ainda fosse uma criança e os carros e pessoas na rua, seu formigueiro particular. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas horas dedicava ao seu pequeno hobbie de observador, vivia dando nomes às suas formigas e imaginando o que faziam no dia a dia, muitas vezes traçava um plano de futuro inteiro para alguns deles, com direito a casamentos, filhos, divórcios e mudanças bruscas de carreira, aquilo geralmente o relaxava e o ajudava a pensar melhor quando a ansiedade apertava, mas dessa vez não estava ajudando em muita coisa, principalmente quando deveria estar focado em escrever o seu tcc mas insistia em se tornar um procrastinador profissional.

Jongin se afastou da janela observado Letícia, a sua samambaia de estimação, que estava na mesa ao lado do notebook aberto e dos artigos de referencia impressos, ele podia jurar que ela o estava julgando, como se o acusasse de assassinato por desperdicar tantas folhas de papel quando nem ao menos conseguia finalizar as ultimas cinco paginas do seu trabalho e garantir a sua graduação. Levou as mãos ao cabelo, bagunçando os fios entre os dedos e puxando-os hora ou outra, estava frustrado, queria gritar, odiava Sehun por tê-lo falado sobre o tema e o odiava mais ainda por ter tirado a matéria e decidido se formar no semestre seguinte, dessa forma acabou tendo que fazer tudo sozinho, porque aparentemente, todos os outros colegas já tinham uma dupla desde três semestres atrás e o gênio do seu melhor amigo, queria um semestre sabático após insistir por quase um ano que eles fizessem o artigo juntos.

Jongin às vezes passava horas lendo e não conseguia escrever nem duas linhas direito, nem sabia mais onde encontrar material para estudar, pensava hora ou outra, quando a enxaqueca começa de novo, em se jogar da janela do quarto e esperar que seu coração parasse antes de se esborrachar no chão, seria um salto no vazio que pelo menos o impediria de apresentar o tcc. Mas, morrer não fazia parte dos seus planos, então sempre voltava pra frente do notebook após observar a vista da janela um pouco e encarava Letícia, como se a pobre planta fosse-o encher de inspiração de repente e o tornar um perito em tráfico internacional de drogas recreativas, pensando bem, o mais próximo que ele já havia chegado de drogas era o bafo matinal de ressaca do Sehun quando voltavam das festas juntos e Jongin era obrigado a lidar com o amigo bebado vomitando em sua casa.

— Foco Jongin, faltam só cinco páginas e o orientador nem tá te ligando mais três vezes ao dia. — Falou para si mesmo caçando seus óculos de leitura pela mesa e posicionando os dedos sobre as teclas, esperou por alguns segundos que a inspiração mágica viesse, porém nada, nada parecia surgir em sua mente além do vazio e da vontade de chorar. Encarou Leticia novamente, ela parecia menos verde do que alguns minutos atrás, talvez precisasse de um pouco mais de água, segurou o vaso nas mãos e seguiu para cozinha, sorrindo ao passar pela sala e escutar o barulho da porta, sua mãe estava em casa, finalmente. — Mãnheeeê. — Cumprimentou animado caminhando até a mulher ainda abraçado ao seu vaso de planta.

— Oi bebe, como vai o tcc? - A mulher perguntou enquanto retirava as sapatilhas, uma leve careta de desconforto passando por seu rosto cansado ao colocar os pés no chão frio. — Odeio esses calçados, odeio de verdade. — Resmungou caminhando até o filho, acariciando seus cabelos antes de encarar o vaso de planta com curiosidade. — Não me diga que você vai molhar a pobre da Leticia de novo, essa planta ainda vai morrer afogada qualquer dia desses meu filho, tenha dó da coitada.

— Mas mãe, ela ta meio pálida, não tá vendo? - Jongin sabia que não era verdade, a planta não poderia estar mais saudável, mas ele realmente precisava de um motivo para esquecer o seu tcc inacabado e focar em qualquer outra coisa e se Letícia precisava ser a vítima da vez, paciência.

— Sério isso? — Sua mãe o encarou com certo divertimento e ele deixou que um pequeno bico se formasse em seus lábios, não podia controlar, era um pouco injusta a forma como ela o conhecia tão bem e como podia desarma-lo com apenas um olhar.

— Não, ela tá ótima. — Reclamou, erguendo a samambaia em direção a luz, da mesma forma que Rafiki ergueu Simba o apresentado aos animais, a única diferença era que ali, o único público era sua mãe e o mais próximo que Letícia chegava de um príncipe felino, era quando suas folhas lembravam uma juba.

— Porque você não sai um pouco? — A mulher perguntou deixando a bolsa no sofá e caminhando em direção a cozinha, sendo seguida por Jongin. — Ou chama o Sehun pra passar a noite aqui com você? Eu vou sair com o Junseo, como amanhã estou de folga, tô querendo passar o dia com ele e ir direto pro trabalho, então só devo chegar domingo a noite. — Informou, suspirando um pouco. — Parece que a gente não se vê a semanas por causa do trabalho. — Reclamou, olhando com divertimento para o filho que revirava os olhos.

— Quem te viu quem te vê senhora Eunsoo. — Apoiou a planta na bancada para que pudesse bater palmas teatrais. — A toda poderosa enfermeira chefe que não tinha tempo a perder com namoros, agora tá aí, reclamando porque passou uns diazinhos sem ver o boy.

— Garoto, me respeita que ainda sou sua mãe. - Brincou, antes de devolver a alfinetada. - E outra, nem todo mundo é um solteirão convicto como você, sabe, algumas pessoas tem vida amorosa. - Provocou, vendo o filho levar uma das mãos ao peito em um gesto dramático. — E sexual, vale ressaltar.

— MÃE… — Reclamou indignado vendo-a rir da sua cara. — Por favor, vamos me poupar do trauma infantil.

— Olha, sendo bem objetiva, você não é mais nenhuma criança e já deveria saber que todo adulto tranza. — Eunsoo pegou um copo de água e parou ao lado do filho na bancada — Quer dizer, quase todo adulto né? — Completou, dando leves tapinhas no ombro do filho antes de sair dali.

Jongin estava chocado, atualmente até a sua própria mãe o zoava, mas sexo definitivamente era o menor dos seus problemas, afinal o que o estava fazendo querer subir pelas paredes, era o prazo do seu tcc. Encarou Leticia novamente, suspirando pesado, ela estava plena, da mesma forma que ele estaria se não tivesse um maldito trabalho sobre trafico de drogas para entregar.

— E se eu entrasse para o tráfico, Leticia? Talvez seja essa a vivencia e o conhecimento de causa que me faltam pra finalizar esse maldito trabalho. — Perguntou a planta, dando-lhe alguns segundos, como se ela, de fato, pudesse respondê-lo naquela conversa totalmente retorica. — É, tem razão, eu não combino com uniforme da prisão.

Jongin pegou Letícia, enquanto ainda divagava sobre o que deveria fazer a respeito do seu trabalho, e caminhou até a sala, deixando-a sobre a mesa de centro antes de se jogar de qualquer jeito no sofá. Mesmo que ele não soubesse como finalizar o trabalho, ele sabia exatamente como desperdiçar o seu precioso tempo, tanto que poderia escrever uma thread inteira no twitter com mil e uma formas de procrastinar, talvez, estivesse meio inclinado a fazer isso, mas apenas abriu o aplicativo e publicou: “como terminar o seu tcc? - google pesquisar” alguns segundos foram o suficiente para que seus amigos respondessem a sua publicação, a maioria reclamando que primeiramente, ele deveria parar de perder tempo no twitter e se concentrar no tcc, mas o pior mesmo foi Baekhyun que disse que se juntasse todas as publicações dele daquele dia, já daria pra fechar uns sete trabalhos e ainda sobrava para publicar um livro. Jongin se viu tão indignado por ser tratado assim, que tudo que pode fazer foi postar uma foto abraçado com Letícia com a seguinte legenda "única amiga que me escuta e me apoia”, antes não tivesse feito porque agora foi a vez de Kyungsoo de provocá-lo, respondendo que que ele tinha sorte que ela não falava e nem poderia fugir dele.

No fim, jongin apenas se irritou, fechando o aplicativo e esperneando no sofá, talvez sua mãe estivesse certa e tudo que precisasse fosse sair um pouco ou conversar, fazia quase dois meses que estava preso aquilo, havia terminado seu estágio obrigatório e completado todas as outras matérias do currículo. Tudo que faltava era o seu tcc, até as aulas de balé tinha parado de frequentar no último mês e também havia saído do emprego de meio período, ele fez o possível para adquirir todo tempo útil possível para finalizar o trabalho e se formar e mesmo assim tudo que conseguia era encarar da sua janela e reclamar em redes sociais todo dia. Abriu o aplicativo de mensagens, procurando a conversa com Sehun, pediu que ele viesse passar o fim de semana e não levou nem um minuto para o amigo sugerir uma sessão de filmes e séries.

Era sexta-feira e Jongin tinha certeza que na segunda, depois de dar um descanso para sua mente, conseguiria escrever o trabalho com toda certeza.


	2. Reforma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O plano ainda consiste em fazer cinco capítulos, eu acredito que consigo. peço desculpas se o capitulo não tiver ficado legal.  
> ╥﹏╥

Se havia algo em que Jongin era um mestre, além da procrastinação, era em estar errado sobre algo, porque aparentemente, ele nunca estava certo, veja bem, não é que ele fosse um cara pessimista, pelo menos não normalmente, mas naqueles últimos meses o seu copo parecia estar sempre meio vazio e a água que sobrava, ele molhava Leticia.

O fim de semana havia sido ótimo, apesar da maratona de Crepúsculo que Sehun o fez assistir, não que estivesse reclamando, adorava Crepúsculo, que atire a primeira pedra quem nunca foi apaixonado em um filme adolescente, mas ver todos os filmes em uma tarde era realmente puxado. Sehun parecia querer sufocá-lo com todo tipo de filme, nem o dando tempo para esfriar a cabeça e pensar em seu tcc antes de enfiá-lo em uma sequência de Anjos da Morte, seguida de Com Amor Simon e fechando a noite com A Vilã que, definitivamente, tinha a melhor cena em plano sequência que já vira na vida. Sehun apenas sobrecarregou seu cérebro com todas as informações obtidas dos filmes e as suas desventuras amorosas, enquanto se entupiam de besteiras no sofá da sala naquele fim de semana. Então, novamente era segunda e ele se sentia renovado, espreguiçou-se na cama antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, curtindo a sensação gostosa de ter seus músculos alongados após uma boa noite de sono.

— Bom dia Lelê. — Cumprimentou a planta assim que se sentou. — Acho que hoje é o dia em que a gente termina aquele trabalho. — Respirou fundo, como se buscasse no ar um cheiro mais forte. — Tá sentindo isso? Cheiro de tcc finalizado. — Brincou, estava de bom humor e se sentia completamente inspirado, seria um bom dia e ele tinha certeza disso.

Havia pouco mais de uma hora desde que Jongin havia levantado da cama e conversado com Letícia sobre o quão bom aquele dia seria, mas óbvio que como não podia deixar de ser, ele havia errado em cheio naquela previsão, porque aquilo parecia que não podia se tornar pior. Logo depois de levantar, ele correu para tomar um banho e aproveitar o café da manhã ao lado mãe antes que ela fosse trabalhar, o dia caminhava bem, passava um pouco das oito quando se sentou em frente ao notebook e brincou com as folhas verdinhas de Letícia, baixando mais alguns artigos para o embasamento de seu tcc, abriu o primeiro arquivo e leu o título, de alguma forma, nunca saiu disso, porque no instante em que iria começar o primeiro parágrafo, como se algum deus de péssima índole tivesse algo especificamente contra ele, o barulho de algo quebrando ecoou alto no corredor. Jongin correu para fora pra ver se estava tudo bem e se deparou com uma equipe inteira de operários em meio a latas de tintas e material de construção em frente ao apartamento vizinho. Estava fodido, definitivamente fodido e não no bom sentido da palavra.

Você já teve aquela sensação estranha de que talvez, e só talvez, você tenha sido uma péssima pessoa em outra vida? Do tipo que chuta filhotinhos de gatos e amaldiçoa bebês? Jongin chegou a pensar que talvez ele tenha sido o responsável pela extinção dos dinossauros e isso seria a justificativa que andava buscando durante todo aquele dia para a sua tamanha má sorte. Sua segunda-feira já havia passado do meio dia e tudo que ele conseguia fazer era chorar agarrado a Letícia encolhido no banheiro, que diga-se de passagem, era o lugar mais silencioso daquela casa. A britadeira rolava solta no apartamento ao lado, ele nem sabia se isso era permitido, e o mais produtivo que ele chegou perto de ser aquele dia em relação ao seu tcc, foi quando desejou ter suas próprias drogas para aliviar o fluxo de estresse constante pelo qual estava passando.

Havia ligado para a mãe mais cedo e ela riu sem graça, ao explicar sobre a autorização de reforma especial que haviam dado, na última reunião de condôminos, para Chen e Suho que estavam indo curtir suas primeiras férias em família e queriam preparar o apartamento para receber o filho recém adotado quando voltassem. Queria reclamar, óbvio que queria, mas nem tinha coragem, porque todo mundo sabia o quanto eles esperaram por isso e os anos na fila de espera para conseguir a adoção de Minkyun, e aparentemente ele era o único desocupado que ficava em casa durante o dia naquele andar. Abraçou Letícia mais forte e respirou fundo, puxando o celular do bolso para reclamar no twitter novamente, só queria paz para terminar seu tcc e tudo que conseguiu foi uma puta dor de cabeça.

Minutos depois de publicar sobre sua terrível falta de sorte, Jongin decidiu sair de seu aconchego no banheiro e caminhar pela casa, levando Leticia consigo, sentia seu celular vibrar insistentemente com possíveis notificações de seu amigos mas quis ignorar, não precisava de julgamentos naquele momento, passou pela cozinha abrindo a geladeira em busca de algo que não sabia ao certo o que era e desistiu, seguindo para a janela do seu quarto. O barulho ao lado era tão irritante que nem mesmo observar o formigueiro que se desenvolvia lá embaixo na calçada conseguia o acalmar, então ele deixou Letícia no batente, para tomar sol, e voltou para cozinha, abrindo a geladeira novamente como se algo mágico pudesse ter acontecido ali desde a ultima vez mas surpreendentemente, nada havia mudado, ela estava exatamente da mesma forma que minutos atrás. Puxou o celular que vibrava insistentemente agora, com uma sequência de mensagens que logo descobriu ser de Kyungsoo:

**Kyungsoo**  
O que aconteceu?  
Ta ai?  
Responde peste...  
Kai?  
Oi?  
Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…  
Cara  
Man  
Drama Queen de quinta categoria.

Jongin riu antes de digitar uma resposta, Kyungsoo era sempre muito impaciente em qualquer coisa.

**Jongin**  
Oi?

**Kyungsoo**  
Oi o cacete, faz 84 anos que to tentando falar com você  
seu infeliz filho de uma boa senhora  
porque eu amo a sua mãe.

**Jongin**  
Tava chorando no banheiro

**Kyungsoo**  
O que rolou dessa vez?  
vi que o modo choro livre ta ativado no twitter…

**Jongin**  
Rolou que meus vizinhos tão fazendo reforma  
e eu não consigo paz pra escrever

**Kyungsoo**  
Não é só sair e ir pra outro lugar?  
não entendi o drama

Jongin parou por uns segundos, relendo a mensagem de Kyungsoo, afinal o que o prendia em casa? poderia ter ido a um café, a biblioteca, até mesmo para os laboratórios da faculdade ou o playground do prédio, por que exatamente não tinha pensado nisso?

**Kyungsoo**  
Ta ai?

**Jongin**  
Tô…  
eu não tinha pensado nisso, mds

**Kyungsoo**  
Até te chamaria pra ficar aqui  
mas você sabe que o Chan não vai muito com a tua cara  
(cof cof ciúmes cof cof)…

**Jongin**  
O que não faz sentido  
eu já fiquei com ele e não com você.

**Kyungsoo**  
Eu desisti de entender a lógica por trás daquela cabecinha linda.

Jongin bloqueou o celular, guardando-o no bolso antes de correr para o quarto e reunir suas apostilas e notebook na mochila, se despediu de Letícia e saiu de casa, agradecendo a cada passo que dava para longe do barulho de reforma, pegou o elevador distraído, enquanto publicava o quanto Kyungsoo era genial, mal prestando atenção ao sair do mesmo, esbarrando com alguém e derrubando seu celular e a pilha de papéis do outro. Abaixou-se depressa para ajudar a recolher as coisas e sorriu sem graça ao notar quem era.

— Minseok, oi, meu deus, me desculpa… — Jongin se atrapalhou um pouco com as palavras e corou quando o outro lhe sorriu de volta.

— Oi, Jongin.


	3. Sindico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, confesso que levei um bom tempo pra voltar a escrever, porque eu perdi o inicio desse capitulo e nao lembrava vem o que tinha escrito, então refiz aushausha. Eu postei antes no spirit, era pra postar aqui no mesmo dia, mas decidi arrumar a formatação um pouco dos capítulos anteriores, meu note que ta uma bosta desligou umas duas vezes no meio do processo e acabei me irritando demais, por isso só to postando hoje.

Jongin se dividia entre a sensação de ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo ou um idiota completo. Que ele tinha uma queda pelo síndico do prédio não era segredo para si e talvez para ninguém que o olhasse mais atentamente quando o mais velho existente presente, as vezes achava que dava tanto na cara que só o próprio Minseok não percebia o bonde que ele arrastava por ele. Dito isso não aumenta se surpreender por ao alterar de ter seguido o seu caminho até o playground do prédio, após encontrar o homem no elevador, teve uma ideia brilhante de chorar como suas lamúrias para ele, quando o mesmo o perguntou se tudo estava bem e de alguma forma meio cômica acabaram naquela situação de agora, onde Jongin se encontrava sentando no tapete fofinho da sala do seu sindico enquanto o mesmo havia se estivesse para lhe preparar um suco.

Quando falou sobre a situação desesperadora em que estava e sobre como a reforma no apartamento ao lado não deixava o mínimo de paz para que pudesse finalizar o seu tcc, Minseok perdeu se sentir culpado, se desculpando por não poder fazer nada a respeito da reforma, já que havia sido tópico de reunião e algo votado, onde a maioria dos moradores, principalmente os do mesmo andar, apoiaram uma decisão.

O homem mais velho parecia realmente se sentir culpado e isso fez com que Jongin acabou se sentindo mal por aquilo, estava prestes a dizer que resolveria o problema saindo para estudar fora de casa quando o mesmo lhe interrompeu sorrindo, seu rosto se iluminando como se você tipo a melhor ideia do mundo e no momento até Jongin acreditou que ele teve tido tido mesmo e pra desespero de Jongin, aparentemente ele tinha um fraco irreparável no sorriso de Minseok, porque quando o sindico ofereceu seu apartamento para que o mais novo pudesse ter paz e terminar o seu trabalho, ele simplesmente não teve como não concordar, aceitando antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse processar a informação de forma correta.

\- Minseok, tem certeza que essa é uma boa ideia? Eu não quero atrapalhar você. - Jongin perguntou nervosamente, havia se sentado no tapete fofinho da sala do outro e tanto seu notebook quando seus artigos já estava espalhados sobre a mesinha de centro, recostou as costas contra o sofá e suspirou baixinho, esperando que o mais velho o respondesse da cozinha .

\- Claro que sim, você não vai me atrapalhar em nada a menos que saia gritando sem roupa pelo apartamento. - Brincou, entrando novamente na sala e considerando o olhar de Jongin que o encarava com certa dúvida. - Você vai corre pelado pela minha sala Kim Jongin? - Questionou sério, mas acabou rindo alto vendo a cara de espanto do mais novo que balança a cabeça negativamente quase em desespero. - Eu estou apenas brincando, garoto. - Falou, como se fosse muito mais velho que o outro, quando tinha apenas cinco anos de diferença e Jongin relaxou.

Minseok apoiou umas das mãos em seu ombro, enquanto deixava um copo de suco sobre a mesa de centro e se sentava ao seu lado, tão próximo que talvez até pudesse notar o leve arrepiar dos pelos da sua nuca e braços e Jongin rezou para que ele não percebesse o quão nervoso estava.

\- Então, sobre o que é mesmo o seu tcc? - O mais velho pedido curioso, mexendo em algumas das páginas soltas sobre uma mesinha completamente relaxado, Jongin por outro lado se sente cada vez mais tenso, a voz do sindico ressoando baixo em seu ouvido o sentir um friozinho estranho na boca do estomago. - Posso ler? - Minseok perguntou, se inclinando um pouco pra frente, dando a Jongin uma visão privilegiada da clavícula sob o tecido fino da camiseta folgada, enquanto puxava o notebook um pouco para si e colocava os óculos de graus que estavam apoiados sobre uma mesa. - Efeitos decorrentes do uso de drogas recreativas. - Leu o último que tópico Jongin havia digitado, sorrindo de leve, antes de encará-lo, retirando os óculos, segurando-os perto do rosto - Quais são os efeitos? - Perguntou simples mordendo a ponta da perna do óculos de maneira indiferente, como se fosse um mero traje e Jongin engoliu em seco, ele parecia ter se tornado super consciente de quão próximos estão, sua mente se enevoava nenhum perfume de lavanda que se desprendia do outro e teve que usar muita força de vontade para não inspirar mais profundamente, seus olhos passeavam pela boca alheia vendo os lábios se fechar a hora ou outra contra a perna do óculos, pelos olhos felinos que o encaravam em busca de uma resposta e por toda aquela pele exposta sob a camisa folgada, sua mente parecia gritar o quanto queria beijá-lo exatamente ali, exato momento momento.

\- Tesão ... - Murmurou, pondo em palavras a sensação que parecia preencher cada célula sua e se dando tarde demais que realmente havia dito aquilo em voz alta. - Quer dizer, uma das sensações que o uso das drogas traz. - Sua voz saiu um pouco mais alta, talvez até mesmo um pouco aguda demais enquanto tentava se explicar. - Algumas drogas mexem com a área do cérebro responsável pela liberação de serotonina ... - Completou desviando seus olhos para baixo, sentindo seu rosto esquentar e ouvido um pigarrear desconfortável do outro. Se Jongin tinha olhado com mais atenção, veria que Minseok estava corando também.

\- Parece ... - Minseok começou com uma falha de voz, pigarreando baixinho antes de continuar. - Bem interessante. - Completou, vendo o outro assentir sem ainda olha-lo nos olhos. - Eu vou voltar ao trabalho agora, qualquer coisa estarei logo ai. - Apontou para o canto da sala, onde seu notebook descansava em cima da mesa de escritório.

\- Tudo bem. - Jongin concordou com um sorriso tímido criando coragem para olhar para o mais velho e o viu sorrir pequeno para si também.

Jongin se jogou na cama assim que chegou em casa, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro para abafar um grito frustrado. Visou-se na cama e observou o teto por algum tempo antes de puxar seu celular do bolso e abrir o twitter, digitou e apagou várias vezes desistindo de postar algo no fim, afinal, o que diria? Que conseguiu um lugar de paz para escrever seu tcc, mas não produziu nenhuma linha porque estava consciente demais da presença de seu sindico no ambiente, ou que passara mais tempo pensando no que precisaria fazer para beija-lo do que escrever algo de fato? Jogou o celular na cama e se for indo até Letícia.

\- É Lelê, sai do inferno pra pular direto no colo do capeta, não literalmente, infelizmente.


End file.
